(Re-written) What If Lucy was a dragon slayer
by AnimeFreakoLover
Summary: What if Lucy was a dragon slayer? This is a NaLu story! Lucy was raised by a dragon called Frosty, the Frost/Ice dragon! There are other pairings. Rated T for safety. This is the rewritten version. :D
1. They left

_(A/N:) Hey! I did state in the prologue that I'm re-writing the whole story right? Yup. Here it is… I'm also re-writing this for the sake of my friend. You should know who you are *Grin*. Anyways, this is the new chapter 1 of What If: Lucy was a dragon slayer. Yes, I'm too lazy to change the story title. Yes, I am that lazy. :P  
So yeah, enjoy! :D _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

"Frost-Frosty? Wher-Where are you? Don't disappear on me! I-I miss you! Where-where are you" I cried. It was only yesterday that Frosty told me how much she loved me, how much she was glad I found her. Why, why did you leave Frosty? I thought you loved me? I thought you were happy with me? Where, where are you? I cried even harder, asking myself those questions. I cried, not controlling my magic at all, it all just went crazy, berserk maybe? Everything around me started becoming into ice, or snowing. The most ironic thing is that it was summer!

"Frosty!" I cried out. Suddenly, something bestowed on me. An egg with light blue talons, attached to the egg was a light blue scaled belt with a piece of paper.

The paper stated:

_Dear Lucy, _

_I'm sorry that I've left you, but I really couldn't chose. I was summoned, summoned back to the Dragon Realm. I'm really sorry, but there will be a day whereas we two will meet. Leave the forest, to Magnolia. There is a specific guild there. It's very powerful and trustworthy; they will take care of you like a family. Lucy, we will meet, one very day, we will. When we do, you will be stronger. So, take care my child. _

_Love,  
Frosty. _

I decided, I will travel to Magnolia, and find that guild, named Fairy Tail. I will, in order to find Frosty I will do anything. Anything I say! Suddenly, I heard a bush noise.

"Who is there?" I shouted, grasping my hand tightly.

"Eh? Same to you, who are you?" A Pink haired boy stepped out of the bush, he had a scarf on his neck, with scales, _maybe _he was a dragon slayer as well?

"Um, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, but uh, I ran away from my house so…" I said.

"Sou? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Ne, did you see a red colored dragon flying/walking pass her?" Natsu said.

"Um… No but…do you by any chance seen a light blue dragon?" I curiously asked. He might be a dragon slayer.

"You too, are looking for your dragon?" Natsu asked, giving the most mischievous grin I had ever seen.

"*Nod*, you too?" I asked.

"Eh, what's that? You too have an egg?" He asked.

I nodded. I opened my mouth, "Ne, Natsu-kun, how about… we go to Magnolia? Go to a guild called Fairy Tail, Frosty's letter stated that… That I should go to Magnolia and find a guild named Fairy Tail. Want to go with me, Natsu-kun?"

"Don't call me Natsu-kun, it's too formal. Natsu, just call me plain old Natsu! We are friends now right?" He grinned once more.

"Natsu, let's take our eggs and leave this forest. Our dragons want us to be stronger. I think, joining a mage guild would help us." I smiled.

He smiled back. One hand he grabbed his egg which had red talons and another grabbed his scarf. He whispers, "Igneel, just you wait! I'll become stronger, stronger I tell you!" With my supersonic ears, I could hear each word he said, in my heart I smiled, I wasn't the only one who had lost their dragon and felt terrible, but looks forward to seeing the dragon once more.

"Luce… How do we even go to Magnolia in the first place?" Natsu shamelessly scratched his head.

"Ah… Here, in the letter Frosty gave me, she drew a map to Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Let's go shall we, Natsu." I asked. I was happy I didn't have to go alone to Fairy Tail. What if they were all mean and bullies?

Natsu nodded his head; he stuck one of his hands into his pockets and took out an apple. He stretched his hand holding the apple to me, saying, "Ne, aren't you hungry? I've an apple here, want it?"

Just like on cue, my stomach growled, I immediately covered my face and blushed, as well, I nodded my head. This Natsu really knows me… I stretched my hand to receive the apple, just then, our hand touched. A warm hand touched my cold, icy hand. After Frosty had accepted me as her own, and had taught me Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, my whole body became colder than normal human temperature, must be an after-effect eh? Natsu must be like that too, right?

~Time skip~

Just right after days of travelling, the two had finally reached Fairy Tail! Standing outside of Fairy Tail, we were superbly excited and nervous at the same time. I could even hear Natsu gulp.

"Hey! Move your hand away from my sake! It's my property!" Some weirdo inside the guild shouted.

Just the moment when we wanted to knock on to the guild's doors, a tiny, white haired man bust open the door. Coincidentally, the door slammed on Natsu's forehead. I stared at the two, jaws wide open, looking at how idiotic they are. The man couldn't even notice our presence? Shifting my gaze over to Natsu, I saw him rolling on the floor groaning about how it didn't hurt, ha! Natsu, you should learn a lesson never to be so stubborn! Before I wanted to open my mouth to speak, some beat me to it, who was it? It was none other than _the_ stubborn Natsu.

"Who are you?" He asked. I inwardly face palmed and _groaned. _How amazingly stupid he can be! Obviously he was part of the guild! Natsu, didn't Igneel teach you anything on common sense?

"Ah. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Makarov, Makarov Dreyar. I'm Fairy Tail's Master, nice to meet you. Would you mind telling me your names?" Makarov asked.

"Ah ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself either. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Why nice to meet you too." I answered, I just had to be polite, my fathe- no. Jude, Jude Heartfilia taught me to be polite.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Igneel gave me my last name." Natsu beamed, he's just too hyper, eh?

"Ah, nice to meet you Lucy, Natsu, May I inquire as to why you two are outside standing?" Makarov asked once more. Realization hit me. Makarov-san actually knew we were standing outside, he knew of our presences!

"Sorry Makarov-san. I received a letter from Frosty, she told me to come to this particular guild, Fairy Tail. She… said the guild would take care of me, care for me, and be my friends…" I replied. I bit on my lower lip, biting the urge to cry out. I just couldn't, could I? Show my extreme weak side to a possible enemy.

_~Natsu P.O.V~ _

I saw it. I saw Lucy biting on her lower lip, trying to hold in the urge to cry. _Boy that_ looked so cute. Wait what? C-cute? Did I just call Lucy cute? She's just my friend right? Y-yeah, just a friend! Natsu Dragneel, get your hold of yourself!

"Natsu, Lucy do you want to join this guild?" The old man said, Makarov was his name right? I glanced at Lucy; she nodded her head, so did I.

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

"Gramps, we'll join the guild alright!" Natsu said while once more smiling.

Makarov nodded his head and said, "Welcome to the mage guild, Fairy Tail." His hands opened wide. From afar, if you squint your eyes enough, you would be able to see that in between his hands, were the guild, Fairy Tail. Makarov-san walked into the guild and shouted, "Everyone, welcome our two new members! They are Natsu and Lucy!", he pointed to the two of us.

The guild stared and us and shouted, "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! Let's partay till no tomorrow, yeah!"

They dragged us into the partay zone and introduced themselves to us two. They were all cheering and celebrating.

I'm already starting to love this guild, mommy and Frosty!

* * *

(_A/N:) Hello everybody! I'm back. This is my new way of writing, hope you enjoy. I spent quite some time thinking okay? Please R&R, I need ideas for Lucy's magic and stuff. Yes, obviously you would have realized that this story line is different from my old one and from the cannon as well, but uh, the cannon parts will come soon, I will try to make more non-cannon scene's okay? Hope you enjoy the tiny fluffs I placed inside__. R&R okay? _


	2. The Team, Team Fairy Tail

Sup people! Chapter 2 on your way! It's the June holidays now, and I'm free from school, too bad not from assignments and projects… Bleh, social life too. Everyday people ask me out, oh come on! Don't you guys have any assignments/projects to do? Anyways, here's the chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Team, Team Fairy Tail.

* * *

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

Hehe, this guild is so awesome! Mommy, Frosty, I'm glad I came here. How are you guys doing? I'm doing so fine!

Suddenly, amidst in her own little thoughts, she didn't realized a bunch of people walking towards her and calling her name.

_~Natsu P.O.V~ _

"Erzaaaaaaaaaa! What does a team mean?" I asked sheepishly rubbing my head.

"Eh? Team… Natsu, Gray, Jellal, come." Erza said, smiling like she won the lottery.

"Heh?" Gray and I shouted.

"No one cares for your opinion now, let's go before Erza goes angry mode." Jellal whispered.

"Che. Fine." I said annoyingly, folding my arms in annoyance.

_~Normal P.O.V~ _

Erza led the three boys towards Lucy, who was innocently sitting on a chair in some lonely corner. What is Erza's intention?

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

'Mommy, Frosty, where did you two go? I miss you tons, this guild is awesome though but-' My train of thoughts was interrupted. I snapped out of my trance and looked at the person who tapped on my shoulder, Erza!

"Hm? Erza, what's up?"

Erza grinned, giving me a shiver till the bone.

"Natsu here, asks me what does a team means… Want to show him?"

'Erza… You are asking me to join your team right?' I asked myself.

I grinned. Erza, you are so tricky, asking me this type of question.

"Sure. Erza." I smiled.

The three boys stared at us, wondering what we were talking about. Suddenly, Jellal nodded his head, he understood what we meant and walked up to the guild request board, choosing a quest. Jellal soon returned with a request slip, he smiled at both Erza and me. I looked at Erza and she looked at me.

"Jellal. Take care of them, we have something to do." We said in sync, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sure." Jellal said nodding his head in consent.

Erza and I walked towards the bar, we shouted "Master/Gramps!".

Master/Gramps looked at us and asked "Watcha' want? *Hic*" , Master/Gramps is drunk heh?

"Master/Gramps we want to do this mission." Erza and I said in sync, holding up the piece of request slip. Gramps grabbed the slip from our hands and read it out loud.

"Help me! A monster is taking my town, Raincot City *Hic*. Please, I beg of you to slay it! Tocniar, the monster who guards the Raincot Cave, at *Hic* the north of the Raincot City, the reward is 100,000 Jewels. –Count Olaf. Seems relatively easy for you two… going to get people to join?" Gramps said.

"Hai. Natsu, Gray and Jellal are joining us, if this mission success without any mistakes or fights, I would want to say that we five, would like to form a team." Erza replied.

"Sure. Be careful!" Gramps said.

Erza and I nodded and left to join the guys. Hoped Jellal controlled them. (:P)

_~Jellal P.O.V~ _

'When will Erza and Lucy return? Oh Mavis! Natsu and Gray are just too much to handle!' I groaned.

"SQUINTY EYES!" Natsu cried out.

"SLANTY EYES!" Gray replied.

"NAKED GAY" Natsu shouted.

"HEATING FURNANCE" Gray replied.

"ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu cried.

"FIRE BREATH!" Gray cried.

"WALKING ICEBLOCK!" Natsu shouted.

"WALKING FURNANCE!" Gray shouted.

I was so tempted, so tempted I say, to knock them out with my bare fists, no magic involved. Just when I wanted to shout 'Shut up!', I saw Erza and Lucy walking towards us, grinning as thought they had won a billion jewels.

"Hey… Got it settled?" I asked.

The girls nodded, they were rumbling through their pockets like they were finding something. After a few seconds of rumbling, Lucy seemed to found something; she grabbed as slip of paper and passed it to Erza.

"Jellal, here you go. This is the quest we are talking on." Erza said. Erza stretched out her hand and placed it on my hand. I scanned through the paper she had given me, hmm… monster slaying, seems pretty easy.

"Seems pretty easy, Erza, Lucy… The two over there were being very noisy; I was this close to knocking them out." I said, my hands were gesturing how I wanted to knock them out. After I said that, Erza went on beast mode while Lucy was restricting her, saying "Calm down Erza! We don't want to have two dead bodies with us, neither do we want to get charged for murder!".

"Fine, thank Lucy for saving your stupid life." Erza said annoyingly.

The guys looked at Lucy and mouthed 'THANK YOU LUCY!', haha, seems they do cherish their lives.

"Enough said. Erza, Lucy shall we go? I don't want to camp outside you know?" I said.

"Ah right, let's go." Lucy and Erza said.

The two girls slung a bag over their shoulders and grabbed the guys. Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's scarf and dragged him while Erza grabbed Gray by the hand because he stripped. (:O) Sigh… This is going to be a long day… I face palmed myself.

While we were walking to the Magnolia Station, many were giving us stares, well… I can't blame them! Look at our gang. Lucy dragging Natsu by the scarf, while Erza's dragging Gray by the hand and I face palming every second, this is really weird!

When we reached the stations, we each bought a ticket to Raincot City immediately, luckily the train was about to depart we made it in time!

_~In Magnolia train~ _

_~Erza P.O.V~ _

Once we boarded the train and sat down, the train started to move. Lucy, Natsu and Jellal start looking pale, immediately holding their mouths. Oh yeah, they had motion sickness, can't blame them, since they're dragon slayers. *

_~Time Skip – Raincot City~ _

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

"FINALLY! OFF THE TRAIN!" Natsu and Jellal shouted, raising their hands high in the sky. Me? I just smiled.

"Hey hey, don't get distracted!" Gray shouted.

"What did ya say?!" Natsu retorted.

"I said don't get distracted, FLAME HEAD!"

"Just shut your mouth, PERVERT!"

"Why don't you shut yours first, WALKING FURNACE!"

"WALKING ICE MAN!"

"WALKING FLAME-SHIT!"

"Wow… Chill, you want Erza to beat the crap out of you guys? 'Cuz this time, I ain't saving your asses." I said, really pissed off. They were being a public/noise disturbance!

"AYE AYE SIR!" Gray and Natsu hugged each other. *

"So what happened here?" Erza came back with food.

"FOOD!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"No eating till Lucy and Jellal tells me." Erza said.

"Nawh… Nothing really happened. Anyways, Erza, did you buy my vanilla cake?" I asked.

"Yea sure I did." Erza replied.

Erza and I were similar in many ways, we both loved cakes. My favorite, vanilla while Erza's strawberry cheese cake.

We sat down at the train station and ate our food. _Boy, _we were hungry.

"Okay, let's set off! It's 3.00 o'clock already!" Erza shouted.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu and Gray shouted, hugging each other.

We walked to the city and asked around for the directions to Count Olaf's house.

_~Time Skip – Count Olaf's House~ _

"*Knock knock* Is Count Olaf* inside the house? We are the Fairy Tail Mages that accepted the request." Erza asked.

The door creaked open and stood inside was a tall man, with a V-shaped hairstyle (white colored), with a pointy, crooked nose and a black crow on his shoulder.

"Why, I am Count Olaf. I will explain to you the details of the mission, come here and sit" Count Olaf said, pointing to the sofa.

We all nodded and sat down.

"Well… The monster, Tocniar, has been attacking our city these few days, killed and harmed many. Tocniar is located in the Raincot Cave, north of our city." Count Olaf said.

"Okay!" We all cheered, we have to slay that Tocniar or it will seriously kill/harm many others.

"Count Olaf-san, we will be departing now." I said.

"No need for the formalities, just Olaf or Olaf-san." Count Olaf said.

We all nodded our heads and left Olaf's house.

_~Time Skip – Raincot Cave~ _

_~Erza P.O.V~ _

Finally, we had reached Raincot Cave. It took forever! The mobs in the forest are pretty dangerous! Let me see… Forest Vulcan was it? He's huge and strong, Natsu got threw around. (:P)

"Ne ne, Tocniar… What's its magic?" Gray asked.

"Heh… Tocniar's magic? Come to think of it… Olaf-san didn't mention it." Lucy replied.

"Who cares? I'll burn him to crisps!" Natsu commented, raising his flaming hand.

"Natsu… What if Tocniar's magic element is the same as mine? It would flood you before you would even reach him!" Jellal said.

"But…" Natsu replied.

"No matter what the element is… I'll be the one to exterminate it." I commented.

"E-eh?! Unfair!" Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Lucy shouted back. Haha, they really do fall for my tricks.

"Che, whatever… As long as the monster is slayed, whoever slays it… let it be." Lucy said. Haha seems she had seen through my little trick.

"Hey… Why don't we do this? Whoever gets the last hit, which the final attack that slays the monster, get's a bigger reward! Like that, the competition is more fun!" Jellal asked.

"Sure!" We all coursed.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard. Tocniar had woken up?

"Who are you people? Worshipers?" A giant purple frog asked, he seems to be Tocniar.

"Yea, we are worshipers. We are here to adore how your purple ass is being kicked! Everyone attack!" Lucy shouted.

"Snow Blade!" I shouted. A white colored blade appeared in my hand.

"Ice make: Ice Blade!" Gray shouted, an ice blade appeared his hand, "Erza, let's cooperate!" He continued. I nodded my head.

"Freezing punch of the Frost Dragon!" Lucy shouted.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted.

"Aqua Fist of the Aqua Dragon!" Jellal shouted.

We all attacked Tocniar, he gotten hit by Natsu's flaming fist but nothing happened! Gray, Lucy and my attack didn't work; it was like his skin was on fire! Jellal attack was the only one which worked! I think… Tocniar's a fire monster.

"Everyone watch out! Gray and I will stay out of this fight, Tocniar's a fire monster!" Lucy shouted.

"But!" Gray retorted.

"Gray… Don't waste your energy… Let's seal up the entrance before any forest Vulcans come in!" Lucy replied.

"AYE AYE SIR!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu! Don't attack Tocniar; just eat up if he shoots fire at us!" Jellal and Erza shouted.

"Jellal! Let's go! Water Blade!" I shouted.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Water Fang!" Jellal shouted. His hand motioned an crocodile bite, mimicking, the water (which Jellal summoned) followed the actions and chomped up Tocniar. A low growl was heard when Jellal did that.

"Fire Ball!" Tocniar shouted. Suddenly fireball flew out from his hands and attacked us. Natsu jumped up on instinct and ate up the fireballs, murmuring a "Thanks for the meal.".

I held on to my water blade and shouted "Jellal! Enough with the Fang, let me go in!", Jellal nodded his head and stopped the move. I jumped in, slashing the back of Tocniar. I heard a low monstrous groan from Tocniar.

"Fire Mode: Deactivate. Water Mode: Activate!" Tocniar chanted.

We were all taken aback, until we heard a shout.

"Guys move back! Snow Storm: Blizzard!" Lucy shouted. A gust of snow came to Tocniar's way, Lucy motioned her hand to slap Tocniar and the Snow did so. Tocniar groaned once more and chanted "Water Blast! (Sounds like Pokémon, I know.)" A sudden gash of water flooded the floors, making us slip, except for Lucy and Gray.

"Ice Floor!" Lucy and Gray chanted. The flooded floors suddenly became solid ice.

"Gray, take Natsu and Jellal out of this cave! Let Erza and I handle this." Lucy shouted.

"AYE AYE SIR!" Gray said.

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

Okay, now the guys out of the way, it's time to settle this!

"Ice Make: Super Freezing Blade! Erza, let's go!" I shouted.

Erza nodded her head and swopped her water blade with an ice blade.

We jumped in and slashed the monsters back, but he wasn't finished, he swiped his hand across and sends Erza flying to the wall, I was quick enough to dodge it but Erza was lost in her thoughts. 'Kuso!' I cursed.

'This is for Erza!' I thought. "Claws of the Frost Dragon!" I shouted, iced claws formed at my hands, I jumped in and let my claws do the job. '_Finally, _it's over.' I thought once more.

"Erza!" I shouted.

"Lucy… Nice job." Erza said.

Erza stood up, with a slight cut at her cheek. I reached for my pockets and took out a plaster and placed it over the cut.

"Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome! Let's go and find the guys, and go home."

Erza nodded her head and we left the cave, the guys waved to us and asked how it was. We explained the fight in detail and they congratulated me for finishing the mob.

_~Time Skip- Magnolia~ _

"YO! TADAYIMA!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Oi, don't copy what I say!"

"Huh? FLAME BRAIN!"

"ICE BLOCK!"

"Is it a fight that I see?" Erza questioned.

"N-no!" Gray and Natsu answered.

"Good. Be good friends with each other!"

"AYE SIR!"

In the end, I got the last attack bonus like we agreed before, while the rest each had gotten 17,500 Jewels, I had received 30,000 Jewels.

_And just like that, our team was created! Mommy, Frosty!_

* * *

_(A/N: ) Yo! How's life? Haha, joking! Here's chappy 2! Did you guys read the manga? Hope you did. I'm not going to say any spoilers if you didn't! Oh yeah… I totally forgotten about their eggs… (:P) Next chappy will be about their eggs then! :D  
Leave a review, kaysh? :D_

_*- (1) – Yes, Jellal's a Dragon Slayer. A water one. _

_(2) – When Lucy scolds Natsu and Gray, they go AYE AYE SIR, instead of just AYE SIR._


	3. The Eggs

Whaddup guys! Chappy three's on your way! Hope you like chapter three! Please leave a review! I sure need your suggestions and advice. :D Enjoy! :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I did, romance would be added. :P**_

_Chappy 3: The Eggs._

* * *

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

It's been three days since our Team Fairy Tail mission, and when we headed home, we had to walk through the forest and guess what? Jellal got knocked out by a descending blue egg.

"Ne ne… How are we going to deal with _this_?! Jellal asked, pointing to the three eggs that we were holding.

"I don't know." (Makes a ._. face) Team Fairy Tail replied.

"Well… Enjoy thinking, I running low on cash so yeah, mission." Gray said.

"Oi Gray!" Natsu shouted, but was too late, Gray had left. (Ninja skill. -_-)

"Okay… How about this! Team Fairy Tail's going to hatch the eggs!" Erza asked.

"Sure… But will you guys be fine with it? Actually, Erza… Are you going to be fine with it?" I asked.

"Obviously! Now… Since Gray had left to do a mission, how about we find someone to replace him? Just for this occasion only, this once."

"Ne ne, Lucy, can I help you with the hatching of the egg?" Lisanna asked.

"Really?! You'll help?!" I beamed, finally, someone who wants to help!

"Fine with me." Jellal passed.

"Sure." Natsu said.

"I go with the majority. It's fine." Erza said.

"YAY!" We shouted.

"I know it's stupid but… Where are we going to hatch these eggs?" Lisanna asked curiously pointing towards the eggs.

Dang, I JUST KNEW IT! She would have asked that! Guess we weren't well-planned eh? Now now, let me see… Why don't we build one? Ah, great one Lucy!

"Why don't we build one?" Erza and I asked at the same time, same second, same movement, cut short, we were in sync! Haha, I long knew that Erza and I shared a deep bond, but I didn't know we could read each other's mind!

"How do we do it?" Jellal questioned.

"I'LL DO IT! I'M FIRED UP!"

Hey… That's a bad decision… I have a bad feeling something bad will happen… :\

"Sure Natsu, it's rare that you volunteered."

"HEY, I ALWAYS DO."

"Yea, since?"

"Umm… Now?"

"Ah, see. You just proved yourself wrong!"

"Just… Shut up Luce!" Natsu blushed.

Did Natsu just blushed? Aww, little Natsu just blushed, how cute! Wait… _CUTE?!_ What is wrong with me? Natsu…He's just my friend right? Nothing more nothing less, _right?_ Holy Mavis, you sound so unconfident Lucy!

"Aww, is little Natsu blushing?" Lisanna asked.

"N-no! Wh-who said I am?!"

"Aww, is Lucy blushing as well?"

"W-wait what?!"

"Theyyyyyyy llllllllike eeeach otherrrrrr!"

"S-shut up Lis!"

"Aww, look! They are perfectly in sync!"

"Who says we are!"

"Look, again!"

The little argument caught the whole guild's attention and they all cheered, "CONGRATULATION!"

"Wait what? Nothing even happened!"

"Enough, let's go hatch the eggs, Natsu go and build a shelter for us and your girlfriend, Lucy."

"ERZA! NOT YOU TOO!"

"*Smirk* You guys are really in sync, perfectly."

"Just enough!"

"Haha, congratulations, Natsu, Lucy, you guys really make a great couple, you know?"

"I don't know that and who says we do!"

I got teased enough! Why would they think we are dating? Oh come on! We are only 8 year's old! Puh-lease, why would I even date this dense idiot! We are just great friends who just share a special bond, SPECIAL BOND, NOT LOVE BOND. Plus, we have something in common only! That's we both are dragon slayers and is currently looking for our dragons. That's all folks, nothing else! No more, we are not together! Give us a break please? You do know that this dense idiot that I am currently 'dating' with nearly burned down my house! I had to pay for that idiot! Why would I fall in love with him? Great, now I'm insane, I'm talking to myself!

_~Natsu P.O.V~ _

Who me? Lucy and I, together? Are you guys like kidding around? Because that's impossible! We are just friends, great friends, and okay maybe best friends. But it is true, Luce is so dang _cute! _ WAIT A MINUTE, NATSU DRAGNEEL. YOU DID NOT JUST CALL LUCE CUTE! She's your best friend! You can't be together; she hates you, because you nearly burned her house down! She wouldn't fall in love with me, this pretentious dense idiot! I'm not dense okay, if I was dense, I wouldn't be thinking like this! I wouldn't have understood! Natsu Dragneel, you can't be with her, you won't give her happiness, because you'll just burn down everything! Yea, now great, I'm insane! I'm talking to myself. (You guys share the same thoughts. -_-)

"Can we just leave now?"

"Yea, before sundown or else we have to camp in the night, and I don't think you want that to happen to your girlfriend right?"

"JUST SHUT UP ERZA!"

"Once again in sync, you guys are really the perfect couple!"

"Ju-just shut up!"

"Awwwwwww!"

I walked out of the guild, if you guys don't want to, I will! Hands stuffed in my pockets, it's pretty cold outside. But I can handle the cold. :|

"Oi Natsu! Wait for me!" A voice shouted, it seems like Lucy's.

Ah, she must be cold right? At the moment, I really couldn't realize that she wasn't because she's a damn ice dragon slayer. I took my scarf off of my neck and placed it on her neck, saying, "Jeez, learn to keep yourself warm…" (Aww, sweet Natsu)

Lucy touched the scaly scarf and blushed, scratched that, blush hard!

"Umm, thanks Natsu? I thought you couldn't part with your scarf? Didn't Igneel give you that scarf?" Lucy gently asked me.

"Uh… So? In times of emergency, I have to lend it to others, don't I?"

"Ah… Okay, thanks Natsu."

"Yeah… No problem."

We walked off to some forest with the Team, walking, Lisanna talked to Lucy and questioned about the scarf.

_~Time Skip- In the deep forest~ _

"Natsu, it's time for you to shine! Go and build the damn house damn it!" Erza shouted. I flinched.

"Build the house! It's cold out here!" Lisanna shouted.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ I'm sleepyyyyyyyyyy!" Lucy whined.

Jeez you guys… I shouldn't have volunteered. (Well, too bad too sad. :|)

I rolled up my sleeves and started my work, throwing rocks and piling them up to make a rock den, awesome cool house! :\

CRASH, BABOOM! Ah, it collapsed. :\

"Ah ah… Natsu!"

"Gomen?"

"AT LEAST SOUND APOLOGETIC!"

"Gomen, Luce."

"Uh… Let me do the job?"

"Sure, Lisanna."

"Animal Soul: Rabbit!"

"Uwah, big."

"Usagi, I'm a bunny, Natsu!"

Lisanna hopped and did her job, making a nice hut and hay floor. From the outside, it looks pretty small, but… when you come inside, it's pretty big.

"Heh… It's pretty big on the inside, looks small on the outside."

"You two really are in sync, read each other's thoughts… Maybe even mimic each others?"

"What? No!"

"Haha, enough with the tease, Jellal, let's go and get food."

"Yeah… I'm hungry anyways."

Jellal and Erza left the hut and the only ones remaining were Lisanna, Lucy and me.

"Ne ne… Lucy, Natsu. When we grow up, can I be your child?"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because… Natsu is so reliable and strong, Lucy is strong, cute, pretty and smart! You will make great parents for me."

"Um… Okay…?"

"Yay, I've got parents!"

We sat down and we started talking about our past, families and our current magic. For Lisanna she seemed pretty happy listening to our dragons talk, and how I would beam _every_ time Igneel's name was mentioned, Lucy would too! She would laugh every single time Frosty's joke was mentioned, we miss our dragons… (:()

"Hey, we're back with the fruits, what were you guys talking about?" Erza and Jellal asked. On sync, if I were to mention.

"Erza… Did you and Jellal just ask the same question?"

"Umm, maybe?" AGAIN! They just did that again!

"Ah~ Jellal and Erza are together!"

"LUCY!" They blushed a deep shade of red, just like Erza's hair, scarlet red.

A little hmph was heard and the two sat down far far away, folding their arms in annoyance, but… I still can see that their faces had a tint blush on.

The two handed out the fruits and on ACCIDENT, they touched each other's hand and I could see that tiny bit of static. They blushed once more and looked away, _cute _couple I would say; I wonder whether Lucy and I would be like that? Wait… hold on a minute… DID I JUST WONDER WHETHER LUCE AND I BE LIKE… _**TOGETHER?! **_I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT DID I?

"Natsu? What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked, holding onto my hand, I blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing!"

"Natsu, why are you looking away?"

"For… No reason… Isn't the sun set so beautiful?"

"Natsu… You are facing the hay."

Umm, crap… What now? Lucy leaned towards me; soon our face's were only millimeters apart, crap… my heart, its beating faster.

"Natsu, why is your heart beating faster?" Lucy asked and placed her hands on my chest.

I reached out for her hand and shook it away, "Nothing's wrong Luce."

"Okay…?"

_~Lisanna P.O.V~_

Woah… Did Lucy just put her hand on Natsu's chest? Did his heart really beat faster? Lucy… NATSU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU I SAY! We ate the fruits in silence and hugged the eggs; Jellal and Erza turned to bed already, aww. So cute, look at the two! They are sleeping face to face, cuteeeeeeeeee~ Jellal and Erza makes such a cute couple. Natsu, when are you going to confess? Jellal too, when are you going to confess to Erza?

"Ne ne… Natsu!" I asked, I wanted to tease him and Lucy more; they are the best to tease! When I turned my head behind, I saw Natsu hugging Lucy from her back. Seems that they fell asleep… Eh? Natsu's mouth is moving…

"Luce… I promise that I'll… I'll protect you and Lisanna… Because that's the role of the father, am I right?" Natsu said. Natsu… I'll be looking forward to your protection.

_~Next day, Erza P.O.V~ _

I woke up, rubbing my eyes, yawning… It's morning? I sat up and yawned once more; I looked around my surroundings and smiled. Natsu hugging Lucy when she's sleeping, when have you become so brave? Stay long, okay? I looked towards my left side, I saw a blue haired boy sleeping beside me, peacefully, I blushed a tiny bit. After the _incident _Jellal and I had always been close, since we had lost our _dear_ friends. I always feel safe with him; I always want to be with him… What's that feeling? (It's call love, Erza.)

"Hmm? Erza? You are awake?" Jellal asked, cutely rubbing his eyes. My heart skipped a bit, and a tint of blush could be found on my face.

"Erza, why is your heart beating faster? And why are you blushing?"

"W-who said I am!"

"Now you're stuttering… What's going on?"

Great going Erza! You just stuttered, that's so unconfident!

"Nothing's going on… I'm kind of hungry…"

"Haha, is that why you're stuttering? Here, I have some left over apples, have it." I grabbed the apple that he gave me and (OMNOM IT) ate it. I lightly punched his stomach and grinned, "That's what you get for laughing at me!"

"Sorry!"

"Hmm? What's the noise about?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes cutely. What is wrong with people rubbing their eyes, CUTELY, if I were to add on?

"Nothing Lucy, it's still pretty early, why not you go back to sleep?" I asked Lucy while patting her head. In return Lucy smiled and nodded her head, snuggling towards Natsu for warmness maybe? Haha, whatever the reason is… the two really make a cute couple.

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

Three cracks were heard, I looked towards the eggs and gasped, the eggs were hatching!

"Everyone wake up! The eggs are hatching!"

They all woke up and groaned, I guess you guys had a nice sleep? Maybe dream. They looked at the eggs with deep anticipation. Soon after, they eggs really hatched, they glowed and cats came out of it, wait did I just say cats? Yea, there's no mistake, they are cats! Natsu's cat was blue, Lucy's was light blue and Jellal's was dark blue. Holy Mavis, why are they all blue in color? Whatever, they all look so cute! Jellal's cat had a similar red tattoo on his face under and above his right eye, he had a sword behind his back. Lucy's looked to same as Jellal's except for the tattoo, color and gender.

"Neko?!" We all shouted.

"Aye!" Natsu's cat shouted.

"Yea." Lucy's and Jellal's cat answered.

"Hmm, what should I name him?" Natsu asked. Everyone smiled and laughed, because of the cat's appearance, they had a surprise.

"Why not we name him Happy? His appearance made us all happy." Lucy reasoned.

"Hmm, why not? I'll name you Happy then!"

"Aye!"

"I'll name you Frost, you remind me of her…"

"Hmm, I accept everything my owner bestows on me, nice to meet you, I'll protect you at all cost."

"Same to you."

"I'll name you… Aqua?"

"A fitting name for me, nice to meet you, as the same as Frost, I'll protect you at all cost."

"Me too."

Just like that, the day ended. We all fell asleep and with anticipation to the next day as we would return to the guild.

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

_Mommy, Frosty! Thanks for Frost! She's sooooooooooo cute~ I'll promise to protect her like she would to me. I love Frost! :D_

* * *

_(A/N:) Yo ho! How's the chapter? Well, hoped you liked it cause I sure am tired! :3  
So yeah. Actually, I finished typing this on the last week of the holidays, but I had forgotten to upload. :X Anyways, buh bye! Leave a review along the way~ Toddles~ Chapter 4: Adventure with the team and the cats! :D) _


	4. Thy Jar of Wonders Part 1

Herrow everybarty, how's life? Mine had been the worst since the school had started, don't ask. Anyways, here's chappy four, hope you enjoy! I changed the title for chapter 4, just for your information.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **_

_Chapter 4: Thy Jar of Wonders._

* * *

_~Lucy P.O.V~ _

_Mommy! Frosty! Today… The Team, cats and I are going on a mission! Hmm, let's see, an adventure to retrieve the missing Jar of Wonders! _

It actually goes like this…

_~Flashback~_

"_LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, LET'S TAKE A MISSION!" _

"_Natsu, didn't we just come back not long ago? I'm tired!" _

"_Ehhhhh, Luce! Please? I really want to do a mission!" _

"_Go do it by yourself then." _

"_COLD! LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

"_Natsu, just give me a break! We just came back from a mission! Even if you aren't tired, doesn't mean I am not!" _

"_Luce, aren't you a dragon slayer as well? Shouldn't we have around the same energy?"_

"_I am! I'm just sick and tired of going to missions! It's so boring!" _

"_Isn't it fun to fight?" _

"_No! I'm not as sick in the head as you!" _

"_Natsu, don't ruin a delicate female's brain like yours." _

"_Jellal! Am not!" _

"_You are." _

"_STOP! CEASE THIS IDIOTIC FIGHT!" _

"_ERZA, FIGHT ME!/ ERZA…/ YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" _

"_Let's go on a mission." _

"_WOOHOO! ERZAAAAAAAA! Anything." _

"_I picked out one; it says something about finding A Jar of Wonder. Let's go! Meet you guys at the Magnolia Station, at about 1 hours time later, around 2 PM? Don't be late. We are going to Tobana Station." _

"_YES! SEE YOU GUYS THERE!" Natsu screamed while punching his fist in the air, showing that he was the victor of the argument. _

"_Whatever, I'm going home to shower and pack up; we are going to spend a few days there, at the least." Lucy raised both of her hands up to show that she had lost. _

"_See you guys at the Station, if we are late by one second, I think we'll be chopped up to pieces." Jellal said, mimicking as to how Erza would have killed them if they were late. _

"_Bye." Gray yawned while walking out of the guild, simultaneously stripping. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

Yup, that was how it went.

Where are the rest? Don't tell me they forgot… Sigh, I should just go home, it's been like an hour already! None of them are in sight! I shouldn't have believed in them… Just then, I heard a demonic laughter and three shouts of "HELP ME!"  
Wow, life is really amazing. It never ceases to amuse me. Suddenly, red, inky, pink and dark blue dots came into the picture. Realization struck me; Erza was chasing Gray, Natsu and Jellal. They seemed to run closer to me, the three idiots then shouted, "LUCY! HELP MEEEEE!" And ran behind me, clutching my shirt, I sighed, why was I part of such a stupid team? "Lucy… Hand them over." Erza demanded.

"Ehhhhh, Erza… Shouldn't we focus on getting on board? It's near four in the afternoon; we are going to be late like this!"

"Right… I'm sorry, please hit me!"

"I would be glad to!" Natsu flamed up his fist, rotating it while grinning evilly.

"Freeze. It's not funny, Natsu." I replied, coldly, if I were to mention.

"AYE AYE SIR!"

"Let's board on the train. Just so you know, I _**hate **_being late, if we are late this time… I don't know what would happen to you three idiots…" I said that while crushing the ice cup in my hand.

"Aye aye sir…!"

And that was how our train ride was, excluding the fact that most of us were either busy vomiting or sleeping.

_~Tobana Station~ _

"I'm revived!" Natsu and Jellal shouted.

"Hmm… According to the request, we should be heading to a little hut in the south of the forest of Tobana. Normally, I would drag all of you guys to the hut immediately but… I'm really tired and I guess you guys are too. I've contacted with the owner of the request and he had kindly allowed us to stay in an inn before setting off to his hut tomorrow. Let's find an inn and rest, its night anyways."

We walked around the streets of Tobana and found a decent looking Inn and booked two rooms, each room had three beds, a sofa, television set, bathroom and 3 wardrobes. Obviously the girls had one room to us while the guys have the other. We all said our goodbyes and went to our respective rooms to rest; our rooms were right next to each other.

_~Girls Scene, Erza and Lucy's room~ _

We dumped our bags on the floor and like usual girls, we jumped on our beds. Smiling with joy, as though this was a vacation, we proceeded to sit down on the sofa and enjoyed the television programs they offered while chatting. We had no intension of sleeping at all. None at all, zero chance, okay… Maybe we could doze off, but…

_~Boys Scene, Jellal, Natsu and Gray's room~ _

_~Natsu P.O.V~ _

"WOW! SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Gray and I shouted.

"Keep your volume down, don't disturb the girls… Before Erza and Lucy goes demon mode. I'll go unpack my stuff and take a shower; the wardrobe on the left is mine, as well as the bed on the left."

"Yea, anything, I'll take the middle bed!" Gray and I shouted.

"No! Me!"

"Don't you dare copy me!"

"UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

"FLAMING SHIT!"

"WALKING ICE!"

"WALKING SHIT FIRE!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"SHIT FIRE, **QUEEN**!"

"QUEENIST OF ALL QUEENS, GRAY THE SHIT ICEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHITTIEST FIRE OF ALL FIRE, NATSU THE SHITTY FIRE!"

"Hey… Aren't your arguments getting a bit too old and childish?"

"SHUT UP AND PACK YOUR STUFF, JELLAL!"

"Fine, just shut your trap up before you are soaked in water."

We slammed our mouths shut immediately, an angry Jellal is not something to be fun to have… Well, I'm pretty sure, we don't want to die. We looked at each other and nodded and turned our heads away, we are just that stubborn!

_Hey, Igneel. I'm doing really fine, how about you? My life in Fairy Tail is superb so far, and I love it here. You know? I miss you so bad, but… I'll get stronger and find you, one day!_

* * *

_(A/N:) Herrow everyone! How is your day? It's night in SG actually… Thanks to my friend, I am here way early! So yeah, thank her, because I lost a bet with her and I had to update by this Friday. So here I am! Anyways, sorry if this was a bit rushed, it took me the whole day to complete, trust me! I had terrible trouble writing this, I had like lost inspiration doing this, like one second I was writing and the latter I was watching some drama or tournament of either basketball or badminton. Jeez, anyways, leave a review, favorite and follow this story. Hope to see you soon! _


End file.
